Potential Differences
by Capt John Price
Summary: Harry has always been a loner before he got to Hogwarts, but what if he actually had a friend before he got there. A friend that would support him and stand up to Dudley? AU, I know this has been done before but since the updates for The Loser's Circle are taking forever I thought i would try my hand. First harry Potter fic,read and review. Cho/Harry
1. First Friend

Hey there, I have been reading Harry Potter and the Autumn Swan by Lord Akiyama and I have been intrigued by the Cho/Harry pairing. Before I begin, I must give credit to The loser's circle by El-Queso which inspired me to write this. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Harry was busy making breakfast for his relatives and only gotten 2 death threats this morning so it was a relatively good day. His uncle and aunt had gotten up while his cousin was going to get up in a couple of hours.

"Boy! Get me today's newspaper and you better make sure that the breakfast you're making isn't burnt or you will regret it." Uncle Vernon threatened 10-year old Harry as he quickly rushed outside.

Harry saw a family was moving into the house opposite and it made him a little curious as the Smith family has been living there for years. He saw that the family had 2 daughters and they looked Asian.

The older girl who seems to be around his age, looked over to him and smiled which left Harry unsure of what to do next.

"Boy, you better get in here now with today's newspaper if you know what is good for you!" Vernon shouted which immediately snapped Harry out of his thoughts and he immediately hurried back inside.

"Here you go, uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia, here is your breakfast. May I go take a shower and get ready for school?" He asked his relatives which they replied with a grunt and a sharp glare from Vernon.

Harry got his clothes from his 'room' and made his way to the shower. He did run into Dudley as he just got up and did get his customary punch and kick to the gut.

After his shower, Harry then sat around waiting for his relatives to finish their breakfast so he could do the dishes. Following that, he just went and sat on the porch as this was one of the only times he got some peace.

"Oh, look. The Changs have just moved in and I guess we are going to invite them to dinner, Vernon. Welcome the family to the neighbourhood." Petunia said to her husband as she was watering the plants.

"Of course we should, it is only polite after all. Boy, you better not corrupt this family with your sick ways or else you will regret it." Vernon warned his nephew as the school bus pulled up and bid goodbye to Dudley.

Harry took his normal seat at the back of the bus, with nobody else on the bus dare coming near the 'freak', else they risk the wrath of Dudley and his gang.

Dudley did manage to get in two good punches on Harry before they reached school, which did snap Harry out of his thoughts on a flying motorcycle that has recurrently appeared in his dreams. Dudley was about to slam Harry's head onto the bus window but Dudley suddenly fainted as if he was hit by something hard. This shocked everybody on the bus and left even Harry surprised.

Harry went through the motions and made his way to his first class, English where they were supposed to do an analysis of Ender's Game in pairs. As usual, Harry's partner had been the very book he was reading.

"Class, before we begin today's lesson. I would like to introduce a new student into our class. Please give a warm St. Grogory's welcome to Chang Cho Yan." Mrs. Sweeny told the class which clapped along.

"Uh, thanks. Please call me Cho, I would love to get to know all of you." Cho said to the class and she noticed that half the guys were looking at her with their jaws wide open.

As the class was doing a group project, assigned Cho to the only other person without a partner...Harry Potter. Whispers of 'I feel so sorry for you' and 'how did that freak get her as a partner and I didn't were heard as Cho walked over to the table where Harry sat.

"Hi there, if I am not mistaken you are the boy who lived across the road from me. It is nice to get some new friends." Cho said to Harry as she tried to start a conversation.

"Uh, hello. I am not really good at this stuff and I won't be hurt if you went to get another partner." Harry told her shyly as he wasn't used to somebody talking to him in such a friendly manner.

"Nonsense, let's get this book analysed shall we? So, since I'm new can you get me up to speed with what Mrs. Sweeny has taught?" Cho asked Harry nicely and he told her what had he been taught in English for the past few months.

As Harry began summarizing the lessons to Cho, she began to take a liking to Harry and wondered why didn't anyone befriend him and actually seemed to hate him. She made a vow to herself to become Harry's friend.

For the rest of the week, Cho asked Harry to help bring her up to speed on all the topics that he had been taught. Despite being reluctant to at first, Harry eventually gave in to her pleadings. Cho also began sitting with Harry at lunch, much to his shock at first since he always ate his lunch alone.

"Harry, I have a question to ask you if you don't mind. Why is it that such a nice guy like you always by yourself and not with friends?" Cho asked Harry one day at lunch.

"Uh for one, have you seen the way I dress? It also doesn't help that Dudley targets me a lot too." Harry told Cho and she just looked at him sympathetically.

A few tables away, Dudley and his gang were looking at Harry enviously. Dudley in particular wondered how did his freak of a cousin managed to befriend such a pretty girl.

Dudley thought about what should he do, his friend Billy then told him maybe he should just go over there and offer to get Cho away from that freak. Dudley thought it sounded like a great idea and got up from his table and made his way over to Cho and Harry.

"I don't think we have been introduced, my name is Dudley. What are you doing with this freak of nature when you could be with better people like me?" Dudley said to Cho as he went over and tried to put his arm around her but to no avail.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dudley. I think Harry is a really good guy so would you please leave us alone?" Cho told Dudley as nicely as she could manage.

Cho's statement had stunned Dudley and he decided to leave when it looked like she wasn't going to change her mind any time soon. He did give harry a punch to the face and stomach before he left.

Witnessing this event shocked Cho and she pitied Harry greatly. Dudley had turned to Cho and tried to put his arm on her shoulder again but this time he was pushed back with a huge invisible force.

"Harry, what just happened? I didn't do anything and he just flew back." Cho asked Harry with a little fear in her voice.

"I have no idea Cho, but weird things like that have happened around me before so I'm not too surprised." Harry said with a little sadness because he was scared Cho might ignore him. Cho just went up to him and said that they probably should have lunch somewhere else.

In a dark corner of the cafeteria...

"Hmm, it is really rare to have 2 muggle raised kids meet each other and discover their powers together before they reach Hogwarts but this is The Chosen One after all." An old lady said to a bearded old man.

"We should probably keep an eye on these two, Minerva. Young Harry does need some friends to help him and it seems Miss Chang may be that important friend for him."The bearded old man told the lady before they vanished with a 'pop'.

So, how was it? I hope I dont come across as unoriginal but I try. On a side note, I wish all my readers a Merry Christmas and hope you all have a Happy New Year. I will see you lot next time.


	2. Shocking Revelations

Hey guys, thanks for supporting my story so far. The 4 reviews for my first chapter is probably a personal record for me so I thank you all. If you guys didn't notice, I'm mainly skipping through bits and parts of Harry and Cho's schooling year. With that out of the way, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

"Cho Li, qu jiao ni de didi lai chi fan. So Cho, how was your day at school?" Cho's mother asked her daughter to inform her little brother of 8 before asking her about her day.

"Papa, mama chi fan. Well, it was okay but there were a few strange things that happened today." Cho told her mother which made her parents look at each other with an odd look.

"Strange things? Can you describe them in a little more detail to us Cho Li? Cho Tze Yuan, chi ni de fan hao lai." Cho's father asked her a little more curiously as he scolded his younger child who was making a mess of himself.

Cho had already told her parents about Harry earlier and while her mother thought it was really sweet of her daughter to help the young boy, her father thought he was holding her back.

She then started to tell her parents how Dudley was bullying Harry and she had to step in. Following that, she told her parents how Dudley seemed to fly back as if an explosion had gone off the second he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I think I know what the cause of this is but I think your father should let you know your family heritage." Cho's mother said which left her daughter confused at this whole situation.

"Cho, you do know that I grew up in Scotland before I moved here to England and met your mother. Well, my family is to put bluntly a bunch of real life wizards." Cho's Scottish father revealed to his daughter which left her shocked.

"Wizards? I thought that wizards and magic were all the stuff of fairy tales. You mean that I am a wizard? Oh wait, why isnt mama a wizard?" Cho asked her father and he explained that only certain people are born with the ability to perform magic while the rest are just normal.

Cho's father then started to explain very briefly what being a wizard is like, with him showing a few basic spells just to emphasize his point of course. Both Cho and her younger brother looked really impressed at the impromptu magic show.

The young Scottish girl then told her parents how the same thing had happened to Harry and she wondered if he was a wizard too. Her parents decided that they should have him over for dinner when Cho told them how his relatives were like and so Cho's father could prove his suspicion.

In school the next day...

"Uh, hey Cho. Did you tell your parents about what had happened yesterday with Dudley?" Harry asked his friend as he put his stuff on the table next to hers.

"Yeah I did, I also told them that something like that had happened to you before. Dad was particularly interested in having you over for dinner, do you think you could make it?"Cho asked Harry a little nervously.

Harry told her that he had to somehow convince his uncle and aunt but he certainly wanted to be able to be there. Cho after hearing this, definitely felt a little sorry for Harry and his life at home. She also gave Harry her house number just in case his relatives were getting out of line.

To put things simply, when Dudley tried to hit Harry during lunch. Cho had lost her patience and used her martial arts training to kick Dudley away. It goes without saying but Dudley's crush on Cho probably ended there and then.

The whole grade had seen this encounter and Dudley's once fearsome reputation had been in tatters after he was seen beaten up by a girl. To say Dudley was not pleased at this development would be an incredible understatement.

Back in the Dursley home later in the day...

"Mom, mom. Harry did something terrible to me in school today, his little girlfriend had attacked me for no particular reason and embarrassed me in front of all of my friends." Dudley immediately whined and complained to his mother complete with the fake tears for added effect.

"It's going to be okay my little dudders. Your daddy is going to teach this little freak a lesson or two when he gets back." Petunia told her son while glaring at Harry.

Harry had to begin forming a plan in his head or else he is going to be beaten to death by his abusive uncle. When his aunt and cousin were not looking, he secretly called Cho's house and asked her for help.

Vernon later returned home and his wife and son told her what had happened to Dudley at school today. Harry had to admit that he had never seen Vernon this pissed before and this wasn't a good sign for him.

"BOY! You ungrateful little freeloader, we took you in from the cold hard world and raised you up and now you do this to us? I think I should set you straight before more people learn of your behaviour." Vernon screamed at Harry before he started to slap and hit the 10 year old boy.

Cho had told her parents how Harry had called her and told her what was about to happen. She and her father were outside the Dursley home and they had heard all the insults Vernon was throwing at Harry and the sounds of hitting.

"Dad, I'm feeling a little scared for Harry now. His cousin does this to him in school every other day and nothing happens to him." Cho told her father as they were walking up to the Dursley front door.

"It's okay, Cho Li. Anyway, didn't I tell you how important those karate lessons were going to be in the future? Haha, come on let's go and save your little friend." Cho's dad said and they walked to the front door and promptly knocked on it.

Petunia answered the door and she asked what did they want. They asked if they could see Harry. Before Petunia could slam the door, Alex Chang told her how they wanted to invite Harry over for dinner and Petunia asked them to wait here.

The father and daughter soon heard Petunia tell her husband that there were some freaks ready to take Harry off their hands for the evening and Vernon reluctantly agreed to let him leave.

"Here you go, take this 'thing' off our hands. As for you, make sure that you make your way back so we can have our 'family meeting' tonight. Goodbye." Petunia told Harry before handing him over to Cho and her father.

"Cho, I can't be thanking you enough. I dont think i could last the whole night with uncle Vernon and his 'lectures'. Uh, I guess you are Cho's father?" Harry began thanking Cho and hugged her before noticing her father and greeted him.

"Yes I am, and you are welcome. If you dont mind, we should head back to our home for dinner. Oh and personally, it is an honour to meet the Boy-who-lived." Alex Chang told Harry who looked confused as the 3 of them headed back to the Chang household.

There you go, I hope this chapter wasn't too slow paced as I wanted to give Cho a little bit of character development. The two of them should be getting their Hogwarts letters the next chapter with the first Hogwarts chapter after that. Until next time.


	3. Learning about the world

Hey guys, it's been awhile since my last update and I have to thank you guys for all the positive support you have given me in your reviews, favourites and follows. It is a little overwhelming but in the good sense that is. Without further ado, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Dinner at the Chang's was particularly unnerving for Harry as he didn't know what to talk about and how to act, Cho's supportive smile at him did help him to ease his nerves a little though.

Cho was a little surprised that her father was quite interested in her friend. She did notice that Harry looked more than a little nervous having dinner with her family so she tried her best to cheer him up.

"So Harry, how are things like back in your home?" Chang Mei Sin asked the young boy as she looked at him curiously hoping to get more information than what Cho had told her.

"Uh, I really don't think I want to ruin this great dinner with stories of that Mrs. Chang. I'm just fine if you guys go on as if I'm not here." Harry told Cho's mother nervously as he ate another spoonful of rice.

Alex Chang did notice the sudden change in the boy's behaviour and it proved that Harry was mistreated or at the very least didn't have a pleasant living environment at home.

Harry then talked to Cho's younger brother and asked him what did he like to do, to which Tze Yuan answered enthusiastically. Cho smiled at this that her good friend and brother managed to get along.

"So, Harry. Cho has told me about the little incident with Dudley at school the other day... I find it a little interesting myself." Cho's dad stated to Harry which made Harry pale a little.

"Uh, it isn't like what you think Mr Chang. Dudley had come towards me and attacked me while I didn't do anything but he just flew backwards as if I shoved him aside." Harry told Alex nervously which made Cho giggle at his demeanour.

"Harry, it's okay. We believe you didn't mean to do so on purpose. But we think that you should know a little something about yourself and your parents." Alex Chang said to Harry who immediately perked up when his parents were mentioned.

Harry then started to listen to Cho's father tell him about the magical world and how Harry had unknowingly used magic to knock back Dudley in self-defence. Alex also told Harry in brief how his parents were defying a dark lord and were killed, Harry sniffed a little at this and Cho comforted her friend.

Seeing as Harry didn't look all that convinced at what he was telling him, Alex then took his wand out and performed a few simple spells that levitated Harry and transfigured a chair into a bike and back.

"Wow Dad, how many other spells can you do anyway? You showed us completely different spells when you told us." Cho's younger exclaimed and this made Alex laugh while Harry was just stunned.

"Wait, are you saying that I can do all of that too? Where do I learn how to do those things and get away from the Dursleys?" Harry asked all excited after he got out of his trance.

"Woah hold on there, Harry. Your magic is quite raw and unfocused and without a wand that is disastrous. Seeing as you and Cho have already displayed signs of accidental magic, you guys would get letters to enter Hogwarts when you turn 11." Alex told the two 10 year olds which perked their interest and they begged him to tell them more.

Cho and Harry began listening with interest as Mrs. Chang brought Tze Yuan to his friend's house. Cho's dad then told the two kids what life at Hogwarts would be like, giving a brief summary about the classes and the 4 houses. Alex, being a Ravenclaw alumni hopes that Cho and Harry would end up in Ravenclaw as well.

This changed something in the 2 kids, they now were really looking forward to getting their Hogwarts letters and learning how to do magic. Harry was also more than happy that his best friend is also capable of magic. Cho's dad also told him something separate from Cho, that his mother's love had protected him from the killing curse of the dark lord. This made Harry tear up and felt happy knowing that his parents didn't die in a drunken car crash like what the Dursleys told him.

The Dursleys then noticed a small change in Harry, he seemed a little happier despite their best efforts to stifle his happiness. Vernon in particular, had a sneaking suspicion that the Changs had told him about his heritage but didn't dare to act.

"Hey Cho, you done your homework for Ms. Russo's class yet? I wonder how is it going to be like in Hogwarts." Harry asked Cho as they sat down at their usual table at lunch.

"Ni hao, Harry. Yeah, I did it when i got home from violin practice yesterday. I know right, it all sounds so cool and hope I can end up in Ravenclaw since my dad was a Ravenclaw." Cho sighed wistfully as she dug into her lunch.

"I am not sure where would I prefer to go, but Slytherin sounds a little mean so maybe not that. Since the school year is ending soon, I'm getting a little anxious about getting the letter." Harry told Cho to which she agreed with a nod.

The rest of the school year went by in a breeze, and while Cho was sad to say goodbye to a few of her friends by saying she is going to a boarding school Harry couldn't wait to leave.

Since the Dursleys couldn't stand the sight of a happy Harry, the Dursleys were perfectly fine with Harry staying over at the Chang's most of the time hoping he would never come back to them.

Since Cho's birthday had already passed in March, it was only a matter of time before her letter arrived. One day, when the Changs were all having their breakfast there was a knock on the door. Tze Yuan answered the door to find a short bespectacled man waiting on the doorstep.

"Excuse me, is there a miss Cho Li Chang here? I am Professor Fillius Filtwick and may I come in and speak to her?" Professor Filtwick said to Tze Yuan as he answered the door.

"Professor Filtwick? My, it has been a good long time. How have you been, professor?" Alex Chang got up from the breakfast table and greeted his old head of house.

"Alex Chang? Wow, I must say I am surprised to find you here. How are you? It's a shame that you went back to work in the muggle world as your charms and potions were superb." Professor Filtwick said while happily greeting his former student.

After the introductions were done, Alex told Professor Filtwick that he already told Cho about Hogwarts when she first showed signs of accidental magic. Filtwick then handed Cho her Hogwarts letter and that he was supposed to escort her in her school shopping but somebody forgot to tell him that she had an ex-hogwarts student for a father.

Filtwick then gazed upon the young boy with the glasses and he had a funny feeling. He then nicely asked Harry if he has a lightning shaped-scar and Harry showed it to him, which caused the professor to be utterly delighted.

"If you will excuse me, I must contact one of my colleagues. I'm sure that you remember Professor Mcgonagall, Alex? I will be right back" Professor Filtwick said before apparating out of the Chang household.

"Is my scar that definitive in the magical world? And who is this Professor Mcgonagall anyway?" Harry asked which led to Alex explaining to Harry that she was his parents' head of house and a close friend of theirs.

"I dont know Harry, it could be a symbol for people or it could be infamous. Don't worry the professor sounded really happy so that can;t be all bad right?" Cho tried to cheer her best friend up to no avail.

Professor Mcgonagall apparated back in with Professor Filtwick and introduced herself to the family. She spoke to harry and told him that she never wanted him to be put under the Dursleys' care.

The deputy headmistress then went into business mode, and told Cho and Harry that they will be attending Hogwarts starting September 2. Knowing that Harry and Cho already has a chaperone with magical knowledge, the 2 professors then wished the 2 kids goodbye and were off.

Yeah, I'm sorry if the Hogwarts letters seemed a little clichéd or rushed. The school scenes are admittedly filler so I tried to minimize those. Oh, and I hope you guys liked it and leave a review if you do.


End file.
